The invention relates to a device for extending the clamping width for a clamping tool.
The invention further relates to a combination of clamping tool and device for extending the clamping width.
Commercially available clamping tools and, in particular, clamps such as screw clamps, lever clamps or one-hand-operable clamps usually have a clamping width which may be too small for certain applications.